


Roommate Issues

by Lanceiferroar



Category: The Middle
Genre: Bi Axl, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: All Axl wants to do is jack off, but Kenny is always in the room. How does he solve that problem? The showers. Until someone walks in...





	Roommate Issues

Axl walked back into his room. He had a long day, he had 2 tests, a project was due, and he was running out of clothes so he would have to find time to do laundry. All he wanted was to sit back, watch some tv, and relax. He got to his dorm to do just that, when there sat his roommate, Kenny.  _ Great. He’s here.  _ Kenny sat there, his long ginger hair encompassing his face wearing his blue sweatshirt. Axl really wondered what his roommate looked like. Every time he saw him, he was playing video games, facing the screen so he never got a good look at him. 

Axl sat on his bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and tried to just relax. Kenny wore headphones so that meant the room was usually quiet. However, Axl would hear the vicious clicking of the buttons. 

Axl had his eyes closed and he drifted in and out of sleep. He was on a cloud, he was alone. He liked being alone. Until his friend, Sean, approached him. He was wearing just a towel. Axl remembered how he looked after football games. He would try not to stare, but he would admire Sean’s body. His muscular arms, his big pecs, his rock hard abs. What Axl liked most, was Sean’s ass. The way his ass was perfectly rounded, it was a nice plump bubble butt. Axl would try to not look, but how could you not look? The harder part was his exactly that, getting hard. Axl would have to hide his boner or try and make it go away. Axl knew how the guys would react in the locker room. They would all call him a fag and he would have to quit the team from embarrassment. Axl had never done anything with a guy before, but he had a feeling he was bisexual. He enjoyed being with girls, but he was really curious what it would be like with a guy. 

Dream Sean approached Axl, wearing the towel. “I’ve seen you look at me Axl. I know what you want.” His face was getting closer to Axl’s. “You want me Axl, you always have.” Axl was nodding. Sean pressed his lips against Axl’s. Then he felt something at his feet. Sean’s cock had pushed the towel off his body. Axl started to examine his body. He looked down and before he reached Sean’s cock there was a huge explosion that drew Axl away from the dream. Kenny had taken his headphones out. There were times he would do this and it really pissed Axl off.

Axl looked down and saw his pants were tenting. His boner was hard as hell. This is the effect Sean had on him.  _ Can’t you put your fucking headphones in?!  _ Axl was so annoyed by everything Kenny did. He grabbed his shower caddy and went into the shower. The setup of the showers was like a locker room. He walked in and it was empty.  _ Perfect!  _ He turned the water and the hot water crashed against his body. The water ran down him, he grabbed his liquid soap and rubbed it against himself making his body all soapy. He reached down and used it as lube. It was slippery and felt good. Axl imagined fucking Sean’s sexy bubble butt. 

Axl heard a creak and the sound of a voice. “Fucking jerk.” The voice said. Axl faced the wall so his boner would be hidden.

_ I just wanna jack off in peace!  _ Axl thought. He glanced over and saw the guy walk in. He lived on Axl’s floor on the other side of the building. He was a little shorter than Axl, he was chubby, he had purple in his bangs, and he was a really nice guy. He always had a smile on his face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry dude. I can go if you want to be alone.” The guy said to Axl.

“No it’s fine. It’s an open shower so you can stay.” Axl watched the guy undress and turn on the shower. He was about 3 shower heads away from Axl. Axl was enjoying what he said. His boner was not going away. “Uh, I’m Axl by the way.” 

“I’m Logan. Nice to meet you.” The guy said smiling. 

Axl was intrigued by the guy. He was not sure what it was about him, but Axl wanted to know more about him. “So are you okay? You seemed upset when you came in.” Axl asked.

Logan looked around to see if anyone else was around and he lowered his voice, “Well, my roommate sucks. He is literally one of the most disgusting people I have ever met.” 

Axl laugh, “Ha, I beg to differ! My roommate is worse.” 

Logan looked at him, “oh? Does your roommate play video games basically every second he is in the room?”

“Yes! Does yours have headphones in most of the time, but sometimes he just takes them out so you just hear explosions and the other bullshit he’s doing?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “are we like living with the same person?!” 

“Not unless yours has long, greasy hair!” Axl laughed. 

Logan stared at him. “....is it black hair…?

“No he’s a ginger.” Axl said.

“So there’s two of them!” Logan said laughing. Axl laughed at it too. He was blushing.  _ Is this what flirting with a guy is like?  _ Axl assumed Logan was gay. He was a little flamboyant and his bangs were dyed purple. 

“Yeah, my roommate, Kenny, he just like doesn’t talk man. I have no idea how he passes classes...or gets food...it like appears…” Axl’s mind was wondering. 

“Well that doesn’t sound that bad. Mine eats his boogers, keeps bags of food under his pillow to eat at odd times of the day, farts so much,  he doesn’t wash his hands when he’s in here, I’ve seen him, and he has told me and the RA he does not want to be friends. He thinks roommates should be people who live together and do not kill each other. He doesn't want to be friends or even acquaintances!” Logan’s voice trailed off. Axl knew he was from out of state and did not know many people here.

“Geez, I’m sorry dude.” Axl said. 

“Yeah, and he never leaves and I come in here to jack off like you did.” Logan said laughing.

Axl was blushing.  _ How did he know?!  _ “Oh…”

Logan was still laughing, “It’s fine dude. If you gotta, you gotta. I get that, trust me. But I’m surprised, I thought the  _ girls  _ were all over you.” 

“Haha, I mean yeah. I’m the Ax man and they come flocking to me. Every girl wants a piece of me.” Axl said nervously laughing.

“So I’ve heard.” Logan said rolling his eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Axl said.

“Nothing, I’ve just heard every girl goes after you. I hope you don’t mind me saying, I can see why dude. Your body is nice, and I’m sure when they see you with your pants off they just melt.” Logan said washing his hair.

Axl’s cock twitched a bit. “You think?” He looked down and then looked around at his ass. He did not think his ass was that great, but if Logan did, then it must be.  

“Yeah, sorry if that was too forward.” Logan said turning away.

“Its---” Axl began, but he noticed Logan turned away and saw his ass. His ass was even bigger than Sean’s, just as toned, and damn Axl wanted to do things with him. Not that he really knew what he wanted to do, never been with a guy before. Axl snapped out of it. “It’s fine dude. I appreciate it, you aren’t so bad yourself.”

Logan looked back at him and chuckled. “I can tell you think that.” Gesturing to his cock. Axl blushed. “I didn’t think you were into guys.”

“I’m--I, I’m not sure. I mean I’ve only done stuff with girls. I’ve never tried anything with a guy before. I mean...I’ve wondered.” Axl said sheepishly. 

Logan looked at Axl. “No guys have tried to get with you?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“No...I just...I’ve wondered.” Axl said.

“Well...figure it out.” Logan said turning the water off. “When you do, let me know.” He said smiling. 

Axl stood there.  _ Does he want me? Should I….fuck it. _ Axl ran toward him to stop him and grabbed his arm. “I wanna know now.” He pulls Logan close to him and presses his lips against him. They both melt into the kiss, tongues slipping into each others mouths. “Yep...I liked that!” 

Logan blushed and looked down. “Like I said earlier, I can tell.” He winked and kissed Axl’s cheek. He left the bathroom and Axl stood there.

_ DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! _


End file.
